Camp Lazlo
Camp Lazlo is an American animated television series created by Joe Murray. The series was released on July 8, 2005 in the United States and November 1, 2005 in the United Kingdom. The show features a Boy Scout-like summer camp with a cast of anthropomorphic animal characters, a "retro" type of humor and cultural references. Description Each episode is split into two parts approximately 11 minutes long, with the exception of two episodes. The show breaks the fourth wall, such as when Lazlo is gives an award to a camper for being the best "incidental character", and sometimes lacks continuity, as in an episode which ends with Lumpus being eaten by a lake monster. Camp Lazlo premiered on July 8, 2005 in the USA and ended on March 27, 2008. In Canada, Teletoon's English channel also debuted the show June 26, 2006; but in the last week of August 2006, it was pulled from TELETOON, and returned on June 22, 2007. Due to its nature, TELETOON only airs it during the summer season. In Australia and India, Camp Lazlo is shown on the Cartoon Network. Camp Lazlo also got his "brother" or "sister" show. Summer Camp Island that is created by Cartoon Network Studios and showing on Cartoon Network also. Characters ::Main article: Camp Lazlo/Characters Camp Lazlo has a cast of dozens, but these are some of the main characters: *'Lazlo'-- is a cheerful Brazilian spider monkey. Often annoying Edward, he is a very happy-go lucky monkey. A hippie, Lazlo loves peace. In Camp Kidney, he is very well liked except occasionally Scoutmaster Lumpus and Commonly Edward. *'Raj'-- Raj is a cautious Indian elephant who speaks with a distinct Indian accent. Born in India, Raj is one of Lazlo's bunkmates and best friends in the Jelly Bean Cabin at Camp Kidney and is seen spending most of his time with Lazlo and Clam; the three are collectively known as the "Jelly Trio." Jeff Bennett voiced Raj. *'Clam'-- is a small albino pygmy rhinoceros who is part of the "Jelly Trio." Although being one of the main characters of the show, he rarely speaks. He has a low voice and usually speaks in short bursts of few words, often repeating the last words that others say. Carlos Alazraqui voiced Clam. *'Samson Clogmeyer'--is a luckyness gunia pig. *'Scoutmaster Lumpus' *'Slinkman'--- Lumpus's assistant. *'Edward' Platypus *'Chip & Skip'-- Dung beetles, despite their humanoid form. They are the camp morons. Episodes ::Main article: Camp Lazlo/Episodes Awards & Nominees Pulcinella The series won three 2006 Pulcinella Awards for Best Animated Series for Children and Best Animated Series for all ages and Lazlo was the winner of Best Character at the 10th Cartoons By The Bay Festival in Positano, Italy. It was the second consecutive year that a Cartoon Network series won the latter two awards, as the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends character, Blooregard Q. Kazoo, won the award the year before. Emmy "Hello Dolly / Over Cooked Beans" was nominated for an Emmy in the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Animated Program (For Programming less than One Hour) category, but was defeated by The Simpsons. The episode has been hosted on the Cartoon Network website and can be viewed here. The TV movie Where's Lazlo? has been nominated for an Emmy in the Outstanding Animated Program (For Programming One Hour or More) category in 2007. Annie Sue Mondt, a production designer on Camp Lazlo, was nominated an Annie Award for production design on the episode "Hard Days Samson." Home media The show got a press kit DVD of the series that contains 4 episodes ("Gone Fishin' (Sort of) / Beans Are from Mars" and "Parasitic Pal / It's No Picnic") from season one. The show got a complete first season DVD, titled: Camp Lazlo: Complete Season 1. It is released in Australia on region 4 by Madman Entertainment. The show has also been released on Cartoon Network themed DVDs. The season 1 episode "Hello Dolly" appeared on the ''Cartoon Network Fridays Volume 1 DVD ''released on September 19, 2006. The season 2 episode "Snow Beans" is released on the ''Cartoon Network Christmas: Volume Three ''DVD on October 3, 2006. Video games A video game based on the series was released in 2006 for GameBoy Advance, it was called Camp Lazlo: Leaky Lake Games. In the game, you play as Lazlo, Raj, and Clam, as they compete in game challenges and earn merit badges in the Leaky Lake games event. The Camp Kidney hat was shown as a wardrobe in the 2019 mobile game, Kleptocats: Cartoon Network. Appearances in other projects Scoutmaster Lumpus and Edward appeared in the Villainous episode, The Lost Cases of Elmore. Lazlo made a cameo appearance in the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes episode, Crossover Nexus. Logos Cartoon Network (2005-present) Boomerang SP (2010-2024) da:Camp Lazlo Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Studio Productions Category:2000s shows Category:Cartoon Network Original Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Tooncast Category:Boomerang Category:Shows with wikis Category:Comedy Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Cancelled Series Category:Ended series Category:2005 television series debuts Category:2008 television series endings Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014